Five Nights at Twinky's 2: The Truth
by twinkleheart12
Summary: One foal. Six Nightmares. All waiting in the shadows... He has always feared them. He always will. One friend will help him. But he is alone. And the Nightmares have found that. They will haunt his life. Until one rips it away forever... (This is the second FNAT, but it doesn't follow on, so this one can be read before the original).
1. Beginnings

Five Nights at Twinky's 2 - The Truth

 _I'm stuck in here._

 _Stuck in this room._

 _I have two doors,_

 _Two closets, too._

 _Behind me's my bed,_

 _And above, a vent._

 _Somepony help me please,_

 _They come from everywhere!_

 _But I can't let them bring me down,_

 _Cos they're not really there._

 _Or are they?_

 _\- I can't tell anymore…_

 _These Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking me inside._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Nowhere to run or hide._

 _From these Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking past my room._

 _These Nightmares, these Nightmares,_

 _They're gonna find me_

 _Gonna catch me soon._

 _There's no escape,_

 _From this cruel game._

 _Forever locked._

 _Forever chasing-away…_

 _Let's play this game,_

 _Of hide and seek._

 _Only one fate,_

 _Its death he'll meet._

 _But I can't let them bring me down,_

 _Cos they're not really there._

 _Or are they?_

 _\- I can't tell anymore!_

 _These Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking me inside._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Nowhere to run or hide._

 _From these Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking past my room._

 _These Nightmares, these Nightmares,_

 _They're gonna find me_

 _Gonna catch me soon._

 _No Phone-Pony to guide you round,_

 _Don't cry my child or don't you frown._

 _The Nightmares are not what they seem,_

 _It's in their name,_

 _It's just a dream._

 _No Phone-Pony to guide you round,_

 _Don't cry my child or don't you frown._

 _The Nightmares are not what they seem,_

 _It's in their name,_

 _It's just a dream._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares._

 _These Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking me inside._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Nowhere to run or hide._

 _From these Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking past my room._

 _These Nightmares, these Nightmares,_

 _They're gonna find me_

 _Gonna catch me._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking me inside._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Nowhere to run or hide._

 _From these Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking past my room._

 _These Nightmares, these Nightmares,_

 _They're gonna find me_

 _Gonna catch me soon._

 _Nightmares, Nightmares, Stalking me!_

 _Nightmares, Nightmares._

 _These Nightmares, Nightmares,_

 _Stalking past my room._

 _They're gonna scare me,_

 _Gonna find me,_

 _Gonna catch me,_

 _Gonna kill me soon!_


	2. Introduction

Introduction

"Blue… Blue. Look at me."

Slowly, I raised my head from the stale pool it lay in, my eyes stinging from the drying tears.

"My child… don't cry. You're never on your own."

I believed that. Her silk mane drifted along her neck, as she stooped to me, her neck arching elegantly as she nuzzled her nose into me. I stared up at her, as I felt myself rise up, new strength pulsing through my veins.

"Good." She sighed, blinking slowly, "Now, I need you to listen."

My ears pricked forward, tuning into her more thoroughly than before. Waiting to pick out every word as if she was _really_ speaking to me.

"They cannot hurt you here. Do not let them haunt your hours of light. But, once you drift away, your senses must deepen - you must be more alert than before. I will be there for you. I will help to keep them at bay. Alas, I cannot save you from them…" She sighed, trailing her words off into the air, "But we will be together. Nothing can change that."

I gave a small, saddened smile.

She would never leave me.

A friend would never leave me.

A saviour would never leave me.

A mother would never leave me…


	3. Welcome to a Nightmare

Chapter 1

Here I am. Once again. I pick up my flashlight between my teeth, piercing the looming darkness with its beam of pearl light. My alarm clock chirped 12AM. The game had started - only it wasn't really a game. It was real. If they caught me, I'd die. So I need to keep them out. Just like I have every night for the past eternity.

Recently, they'd been getting stronger, smarter, bigger and more active. I know that soon, I will meet my demise to their hooves and teeth. Perhaps it is for the better - I've never belonged on this plane. Others scoff as I walk by. My life is cursed. My biggest fear lives within a hundred metres of my house. No one cares about me. I am alone in this world.

Except for my mother.

My _dead_ mother.

She is all I have left, alas she resides in another plane which I cannot reach.

But I know I can get to her one way or another. More that she can get to me, if only for a short while. The only way I can be with her is if I lose. Maybe I should let the Nightmares win one time? That is my only hope. But she tells me to keep fighting them - not to give in. I listen. But I won't put up with this forever. I shall play tonight. Tomorrow is another day…

Or is it?

Will it ever be anything but a constant reel played over and over again? Ever not be a stark reminder of how cruel life can be? Yet another chance for everypony around me to laugh at my unfortunate way?

At least I am not alone here. Even if they do only remain here until I fall to them.

Which reminds me - they are here.


	4. If You Just Close Your Eyes

Chapter 2

A silent gust of air chills my bones - announcing their presence in my soul. They come and go as they please; I no longer fight against them entering. The company in my dark hours is welcome in some way. I'm tiring of a single, stark existence to survive the Nightmares - my day is even worse than my night. A father who is never here; whose home is the Tavern, two fillies who seem to somehow understand me - yet do not understand the darkness around me. An aura infected with a black void. Both Gold Dust and Comet-Tail can see it.

I wish it would all just end.

A clang sounds from down the corridor. A Nightmare. Probably Twinky - she's so broken apart, it's possibly just another piece of metal falling off of her. Either way, I should check what it is. I hesitantly pace over to the left-hand door, trailing a path down to our bathroom and the stairs which lead from the kitchen. My head pokes out of the frame, as I peer into the veil of darkness thrown around it. I shudder as another clatter echoes from downstairs. Despite knowing that, I flash a beam of light down the corridor all the same, shining back only some old family photos we took when I was much younger. Ones with Mum on them… There aren't any others at all after she went. Nopony had wanted to take one - least of all me. A picture without her left only me and Dad, which I wouldn't be able to bare. And besides, he wouldn't even be in it if it didn't prove him any worth. Since mother died, he's never been the same. The dad I once knew and loved were lost forever in the vortex time had created. Leaving my past with the door, I slowly walk back to the centre of the dimly-lit room I call my own.

My thoughts stray to the vent above me - presenting the entrance of the Nightmare I fear most (for some reason). Shadowblaze. She's so intimidating in her normal form. Never mind like she is here. She's more like a dragon than a pony. Either way, I was going to stop her before she even got near it. The torch light wards them away - they despise the sudden flash of white in their eyes which are accustomed to stalking around the dark. I'm become more like them each night in behaviour - now too slinking through the black like a scolded cat. Maybe I needed to if I stood any chance against them. Like I even want to anymore.

A shrill ring reverberates through the air. I know who it is.

Crystal has awoken from her slumber.

The unicorns are always the first to awaken.

And they always try to kill me first.


End file.
